Sunlight
by WriteLikeThis
Summary: Rosalie's life changes forever when she moves to Forks. While discovering her distant past, she risks everything when she is drawn to the world of Emmett Cullen and his mysterious family. Disclaimer: this story is based on the world that Stephanie Meyer created in her book series, The Twilight Saga. My fiction is loosely based on her original ideas, plot lines and characters.
1. The Beginning

"Night, Rose." Connor mumbles as he closes his bedroom door behind him. I look sympathetically in my brother's direction; another long day at work, another day of his life spent. He's driving himself too hard these days, but then, he always has done - it's been in his nature for as long as I can remember. I push the door shut with my foot and lay down, wrapping myself in the comfort of my duvet. I hope to shield myself from my thoughts as well as the cool air. Who knows how much sleep I'm about to receive, there are a thousand worries filling my head and every time I attempt to bat them away they spring back like mini boomerangs.

More often than not, my thoughts turn to Connor; he's one of the main topics that curl my stomach into knots and make my brain ache. I owe him so much for everything that he does and has ever done for me. My brother has practically raised me. He has the brains and the drive to be a doctor but he has always refused to go to medical school. Instead he works tirelessly in a bar in Portland to pay our bills, while I still go to school. I'm beginning my senior year at Forks High School tomorrow. I'm not too anxious about it because it's a small place and I met Angela this summer, who goes there, and she seemed like someone that I could be friends with.

I can't wait for graduation because then I can persuade Connor to go to med school and, hopefully, by then I'll have figured out what I want to do, where I want to go. All I've ever known is that I want a loving husband to have children with, to grow old with and to live a happy life with. My family is very important to me because it currently only consists of one person, who has been a mother, a father and a brother to me all at once. Our childhood was stolen from us on a day that seems like forever ago when our parents got on a plane home from Greece. Connor told me that that was where our grandparents had retired and our mother and father had to rush out there when our grandfather had a heart attack. We stayed with our neighbors; Connor's friend from school and his family. Anyway, they never made it back. I was five. I can only remember images of my mother and father; but Connor has many memories of them and of us when we were all together. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for a nine-year-old boy to be left alone.

All he had was me to take care of, and that wasn't easy. We stayed with other relatives, our other grandparents and then our aunt but we had never been particularly close to them. After our parents died Connor was the only one who was true family to me. A precious reminder of what we had that only the two of us could endevour to keep alive. But I know myself; I have my attitude, my hostility, my vanity. No one has ever been able to deal with it like Connor. I'll never know what kind of a burden I have been to him but the combination of my memories and my imagination paints a shameful picture. Five days ago I turned 18, so at least now no one has to be legally responsible for me. And when I've finished school, he will be free. Both of us will be.

Oh god, I cannot wait for this year to be over.

* * *

Seven a.m.

I wearily swing my legs out of bed and stand, immediately having to steady myself by placing a hand on my bedpost. The answer to my question was three hours - three hours of sleep. I take a mental note of all the things I had to get done within the next hour: shower, get dressed, have breakfast, brush my teeth, do my makeup, fix my hair. I make eye contact with my reflection in the mirror. People have always told Connor and I how beautiful we are. And I can't deny that, when I became a teenager, I realised how lucky I am; I've never needed braces or suffered from acne and I've never struggled with my hair or my weight or my height. I haven't had a major illness or injury. And neither has Connor as far as I know. So yes, we are lucky. It's a mercy that the universe granted us. And I care a lot about my appearance. I guess that's because, growing up, it felt like one of the only things that I was able to control. It also distracts me from thinking about what I'm about to do or where I'm about to go which is something that I am generally ambivalent about.

I take my time getting ready, curling my hair and deciding which shoes to wear. I pick up my bag and beige jacket - you don't have to live in Forks for long to know that you should expect rain. As I enter the kitchen I find Connor, only half-awake, making breakfast. He has insisted on driving me to school; I can't drive myself because he needs the car during the day. But I would walk if that's what I needed to do, the school is not too far from home.

"Hey." I smile warily as I sit at the table.

"Ready for your first day?" He asks as he finishes up and hands me a plate of waffles - something that we have eaten frequently since we were kids. Connor lands heavily on the chair opposite me and slowly starts to eat. No, he's not in a bad mood but he is worn and deserves to have the day to relax. I wish he had it.

"Yeah." I nod, despite everything that's going on, I feel positive about the day. I have a new year, a fresh start. And if I stay positive then that only makes both mine and Connor's life better.

Eventually, I am ready to leave. I take one last glance at the mirror, which gives me satisfaction, and then step outside. It's only September but there is already a slight, unwelcome chill in the air. I hug myself as I march forward.

"This is ridiculous, it's already getting cold." I comment irritably as I hop into the passenger seat. Connor chuckles as the engine of our car erupts and we set off down the street that we have both become familiar with. Forks is a small town so I wonder where all the students of Forks High School live. They can't all fit into this one town, so the question is, why would you come here if you live farther out? What draws people in?

A loud crowd of people greet us as we drive through the entrance. Everyone's welcoming each other back, ready to start the new school year. I wonder who among them I will be saying goodbye to in less than a years time.

Connor and I have spent our lives moving around, mainly being juggled by relatives who either didn't really want us or were just trying to decide what was "best" for us. But as Connor became an adult officially - though he had grown up fast anyway - he got to make decisions. This move was agreed between us as temporary, so that I can finish high school and we can spend time in Seattle, where our father grew up.

I think of all the friends that I have said goodbye to over the years. People that I have left just as I was starting to feel like I had made real friendships with them. I used to try to keep in touch with them but when it became evident that it was just a long struggle of preventing the inevitable, I gave up. This is my third high school. But maybe, since it is everybody's last year, I will find people who I will have a lasting relationship with. I hope so.

After a few short minutes, we find a parking space among the babble of students surrounding a variety of cars. I admire a shiny Volvo in the corner. It looks suspiciously brand new. I know my cars, I know that model, and this is not the place I would have ever expected to see it.

"Check out that Volvo." I say to Connor, pointing at it.

"Mm, shiny" He smirks. I grin at him. Our dad had been a car fanatic and Connor has told me about how Dad used to spend hours showing him old magazines and teaching him about mechanics in the garage. He taught me what Dad taught him and from then on it's been our passion.

"Thanks for the ride, Connor." I say with a twinge of nervousness as I grasp the door handle.

"Have a great day, okay?" He responds as he squeezes my hand. "I can't wait to hear about all your adorable new friends." He jokes and I playfully hit him on the shoulder before jumping out and waving goodbye. This is going to be good, I tell myself, as I confidently stride towards the main entrance of the building. People here and there send me puzzled glances; I guess new people in a small town like this aren't that common.

I pull out my class schedule and begin to start searching for my history room before I hear the only voice in the school that is recognizable to me.

"Rosalie, hey!" Angela calls through the swarm of students. At once, I feel relieved, and speed towards her through the maze. I met Angela just a few days after Connor and I moved in when I got in to talking with her at a music store. Another interest of mine is music but I never really learned an instrument properly as it was expensive and I couldn't stay in one place long enough to make a huge amount of progress. Angela plays both the violin and the piano which I am admittedly very envious of.

"Angela!" I greet her cheerfully. "I forgot how busy high school can be on the first day." I laugh as I keep to the edge of the corridor.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy!" She agrees. I make eye contact with two of her friends. "Rosalie, this is Jess and this is Mike." Angela introduces as I smile politely at the two of them. Jess has what I can only describe as a snarl on her face. I restrain myself from speaking, although I can tell right off the bat that she doesn't like me very much. How polite. In contrast, Mike welcomes me enthusiastically.

"What class do you have now?" He questions. He seems kind and eager to help me find my way, as does Angela.

"History." I tell them, remembering that I have to try and navigate a whole new place again and glad that I am not alone. "Any of you guys take it?" My eyes scan around as I hope Mike or Angela - not Jess, who continues to send me a cold and hostile vibe - say yes.

"Jess and I do. Let's go." Angela decides firmly, dragging Jess and I along with her. I can immediately tell that she is the punctual type. Seemingly disciplined and intelligent and probably used to prompting Jess to come to class. I become aware of a pressure - from myself - to make conversation and learn about the school when we make a sharp right in to a room. I catch the eyes of multiple people as the three of us find seats.

"Oh, hello." An energetic teacher welcomes me as I sit by Angela. "You must be Rosalie. I'm Miss Roehampton. Welcome to our school." I smile somewhat sheepishly at her, as everyone who's listening locks on to me and I feel like God has just knocked a digit off the number of the grade I'm in.

"Thank you." I nod, blocking out the room.

History class at Forks High is average but I remain as interested as ever unlike some of my classmates. It's easy for me to focus; I love to learn and this change in environment - new place, new people - is entirely welcome. Jess is absent-mindedly tapping her pen against the table and Angela is scribbling down notes, when the bell rings. First class down and I feel positive about about getting through the day.

Angela directs me to Chemistry and when I reach the open door I take in the new room. The atmosphere seems the same as my previous classroom until my eyes wander over to the two people at the back. I can't look away. Their features are sharp, well-defined and there is a breath-taking elegance about them. I feel a pang of jealousy as I stare at their mysterious faces. The blonde guy is handsome in an old-fashioned way yet he is statuesque and slightly menacing, which intrigues me. The girl with short, dark hair looks like a pixie, she is beautiful and has her arm linked around his. I have never seen people like them.

It suddenly occurs to me to take a seat when I realise that the girl is staring back at me. I blink at her before, cautiously, grabbing a chair nearby. I begin to tap my pen against the desk as I am suddenly full of nervous energy. I attempt to shake it off as class begins but I can still feel at least one set of eyes burning into my back and I can't ignore the spark that has been lit in me; usually when someone stares at me it's because they don't like me. Irritation and hurt swamp my head. I try to consider what Connor said to me once, more than once, actually. Connor says that I can be too protective, too defensive and that sometimes I jump to conclusions. I guess it's because I have had frequent experiences of irrational hostility, so much so that maybe at times I adopt that attitude myself. I haven't known how to deal with these situations because nothing has ever seemed to work.  
I breathe calmly and tell myself how ridiculous I am being; the only reason that the girl is staring at me is because I was staring at her. Yes, that's all. Maybe she is interested because I am new. She could become my best friend for all I know, though in this moment I'm struggling to believe that's a possibility. I sigh and attempt to give my undivided attention to the teacher whose name I never caught.

As time passes, I nonchalantly flip my head in their direction and see that the girl's eyes remain locked on to me and, worse, that her boyfriend - I presume - is whispering to her. I narrow my eyes as anger builds inside of me; maybe I wasn't being so irrational, after all. They don't look particularly mean and they hardly appear to acknowledge my reaction at all but why else would they talk about me, when I've never met them before? Is there something wrong with how I look? Is it just that I'm new? Maybe they're Jess's friends and she said something to them. I hate this. I wanted to escape it. We're all almost eighteen and it's too juvenile. I'm an adult. Connor does not have to look after me anymore.

I decide to confront them - wanting to kill any animosity as quickly as possible. They are talking to the teacher so I land myself in the lunchtime buzz, only to step to the edge and wait as students flow past me. My eyes dart around the crowd, trying to familiarize myself with the new faces and searching for the ones that I have already been acquainted with.

That's when I catch eyes with him. Just a few yards away, leaning against some lockers on the opposite side. I am instantly paralyzed. With any other attractive guy, I offer a smile, a grin, I might even wave; not with him. There is no room to think about what I'm doing when he is standing in front of me. The people around me slow down, I can't hear anything, I can't see anything but him. I feel like he is gravity and he's pulling me towards him but I can't move my body. I just sink into his eyes for what feels like eternity. For a second, I think I see a smile play at the corner of his mouth, then my classmates disturb my line of vision and it's like someone pressed play on life again. I become aware of myself again and find my heart is racing. All plans of interrogation are forgotten. The girl takes one glance back at me then drags her boyfriend with her as she skips over to the guy, who continues his day as though nothing happened, causing me to wonder if I just imagined the whole experience. I watch the three of them gradually disappear and it takes a moment for me to move again.

* * *

"How's your day going?" Angela asks me after I find her table in the cafeteria and she introduces me to the people that I don't know.

"It's going good, thanks. I like it here." I say. I look around the busy cafeteria. I don't acknowledge it but I know what I'm searching for. I spot a table that stands out from the others. It's them: the two people from my Chemistry class, two others who I don't know, and him. Angela, Jess and a few others follow my gaze.

"Who are they?" I ask, trying to be casual.

"The Cullen family. They kind of keep to themselves, no one really knows any of them." Angela replies quietly. "They're adopted siblings." I watch them talking and laughing with eachother. They seem like a family.

"They're weird". Jess says and I whip my head round confusedly.

"Jess!" Angela exclaims disapprovingly.

"Well it's true. They live together but they're like together, together." Jess tells me, clearly relishing the attention and drama of it all. Jess is a gossip. "Who does that?" She shakes her head and points shamelessly over to their table. Jess would probably be friends with anyone who knew less about things than she did, just so that she could tell them. Unfortunately for our friendship, I'm not a people-pleaser and soon I'm going to know more than she does about that family.

"So the girl with the long, dark hair, that's Bella. She's with Edward, the guy next to her with the kind of bronze coloured hair who spends most of his time brooding. Then there's Jasper with the blonde wavy hair and he's with Alice, the pixie, she's a little crazy." She explains as my eyes dart around the figures sat at the table, until they land on the last person, who hasn't been mentioned.

"What about-"

"Emmett?" She interjects and smirks, knowing what I was about to ask. "He's single. Totally gorgeous and all that half the girls in the school talk about. I wouldn't waste your time going after him, he's never said yes to anyone." She tells me, frustrated. I look at Jess blankly for a moment and it seems like she is waiting for me to respond. I realise she's waiting for me to assure her that I won't make a move on him.

"Yeah, he's not really my type, anyway." I laugh and Jess appears satisfied. But my gaze naturally drifts back over to Emmett and I am surprised to find his eyes fixed on me. I instantly snap my eyes away, afraid of getting sucked in like I did earlier today. But the image of him looking at me sticks in the front of my mind. I can't work out his expression. He isn't happy but he isn't angry or sad either. Slowly, I look over at the Cullen's table and see his brother, Edward, who is next to him, say something and Emmett nods and then resumes talking to his family. Again, as though nothing happened. I look down at my hands, tugging at the sleeves of my jacket.

I glance back every so often during the rest of lunch but he doesn't look at me again. "Don't waste your time" - that's what Jess said. That's what I must tell myself. But right now, it feels like everything else I do has become a waste of my time.


	2. People New and Old

The next morning I am grateful to see a clear blue sky outside as I open my bedroom window. The sun is shining and I feel positive about the day ahead. I slept much better last night than I did the night before; I didn't even wake up when Connor got in, which must have been around 12:30.

After I get dressed, I go downstairs and find Connor in the kitchen just as I did the morning before. I hope our lives don't become repetitive and mundane, but I guess it's likely that they will, at least for another year. That's what happens when you get a routine, and I suppose routine and structure isn't a bad thing for Connor and I at all.

"Morning." Connor says. "Look at that." He seems perturbed and gestures to the card on the counter. I pick it up and see from the torn envelope that it's from our Aunt Bessie. She received us when I was in middle school and Connor started junior year of high school. Connor could have left three years ago, I encouraged him to, despite really wanting him to stay. But he refused; he wouldn't leave me until I turned 18, too, and no longer needed a legal guardian. I prepare myself for the kind of falseness that only comes from obliging relatives.

"My dear Connor and Rosalie." I read aloud, mocking her voice. "I hope you are settling in well and that this school is working for you, Rosalie. So glad that you two are finally able to live on your own as you wish to. We'll visit when we can, though as you know, we are very busy. We're throwing a birthday party for your Uncle Stephen next weekend. Of course, I wanted to invite you but we though it best blah blah blah... Best wishes... Wow." Connor raises his eyebrows and nods. We don't need to say anything to know what one another are thinking.

"Yeah". I crumple up the card and dump it in the trash. She sent that to us as a formality. As a way of keeping control over our relationship; by sending us that note, she ensures that we will keep our distance, while superficially doing her duty as our ex-guardian, our supposed "family". I don't know why she thinks that we might turn up unannounced and embarrass her in some way. She must know that we are just as repulsed by her as she is by us, if not more.

"Who needs them, Connor?" I smile, shaking my head and ruffling his hair as I walk past him to the table. I see him smile sadly as he looks down at our breakfast and I sigh. Connor gets more affected than I do by the absence of good relationships with our extended family. I think it's because, in a way, he's lost more than I have. I don't expect kindness or loyalty from anyone but he has always hoped for more and has usually been disappointed. I hate it and wish that I could be more for him. I wish I could create more family members that appreciate him just like I do. I wish I could bring our parents back for him.

We eat breakfast and then Connor drives me to school again.

"I'll start walking tomorrow." I tell him as I get out of the car. Really, I don't want to walk, I want my own car to drive myself. But I'm not going to let him drive me everyday.

"Yeah, you better, lazy ass." He jokes. I glare at him and he chuckles. So much for me trying to consider his feelings. "Have a good day!" He shouts as I slam the door and walk away. Before he leaves I turn around and blow him a kiss sarcastically. He mimes catching it in his hand and throwing it at the windshield.

As I enter the building there is no sign of anyone that I met yesterday. I have Chemistry first and successfully remember where the room is, thanks to being the kind of person who worries intensely about that sort of thing. I plan to introduce myself to Alice and Jasper Cullen, to tell them that if they really are a family that sticks to themselves, they should prove it by not sticking to me like they did yesterday.

But when I get to Chemistry, I am surprised because they aren't there. In fact, they don't turn up at all. I focus my attention on my class work but I can't ignore my disappointment. I wanted to confront them and see for myself what the deal is with them and their family. Maybe even find out more about Emmett... Emmett, I like that name. I now have a name and a face for someone that I barely know anything about. It's not enough and it bothers me.

By lunchtime I have had my first Spanish class, in which I got to chatting with a girl named Rebekah, who was sat at the same table as me at lunch yesterday. Together we go to find the group that apparently I am already a part of. Aside from the slight angst that this gives me, mostly I feel happy at the idea that I am starting to belong somewhere.

"They'll probably be outside." Rebekah tells me as we walk along. "Whenever the weather gets like this, everyone goes outside. You will learn to make the most of it in this town." Rebekah sighs.

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to catch on." I say and exchange a grin with her. Rebekah is one of those people who is just really easy to talk to. I can tell that she and I are going to get on well. We've already bonded over our similar taste in clothing and plan to go shopping some time soon.

It doesn't take long for us to find Angela, Mike, Jess and Brad - who I also met at lunch yesterday - at a picnic bench. Jess is basking in the sun, probably trying to get the most tan that she can. I think it's useless; her skin is fair and more likely to burn. But I don't tell her that.

"Hey." I greet them all as I sit beside Mike on the bench. Most people around us are our mirror image. There are groups of friends everywhere either at another table or on the grass. I can even see a few teachers clustered together.

"Hey!" Mike says happily to me, turning in his seat. "How you doing?" He reminds me of a puppy.

"Great, on account of this." I respond in a similar, upbeat tone and gesture to the sky.

"Yeah, I think that's the general consensus today. It's like Christmas when we get the sun in September." Brad says.

"Yeah, I mean why do you think the Cullens didn't turn up today?" I look up at Jess, who is sat on the other end of the table. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I say. She has peaked my interest and she knows it.

"Whenever the weather is like this, Dr and Mrs Cullen pull their kids out of school and take them hiking in the mountains." My mouth opens wide in both shock and jealousy. I'm not jealous that they get to skip school - as most people probably are - but I'm jealous of the image that this conjures in my mind. They have a big family, with parents who prioritise going on adventures and spending quality time together. I bet they are all very close with each other. No wonder they're not interested in getting to know anyone else; they have everything they need right at home.

"I know." Angela says in response to my expression. "I doubt they'll be back until the weekend, it's forecast to stay like this for rest of the week." I have the sensation for a split second of my heart sinking.

"It's not like it will effect them, they're all super clever. I think they get extra tuition." Jess speculates and I wonder whether that's true. I'll have to keep a close eye on Jasper and Alice in Chemistry.

They continue talking but I faze out. I won't let it upset me that he won't be back at school this week. I'll have a good week. I have a group of friends right here that I can spend my time getting to know. I won't think of a perfect family. I won't think of his eyes on me.

* * *

It's Friday afternoon and I am sitting in Spanish class. I've almost done an entire week of school and I've actually enjoyed it. I feel like I have known my friends for much longer than a few days. Even Jess has warmed to me, though the jury's out on how long that's going to last. I have almost forgotten about the first day of school, it is far away now. I am here.

Only five minutes of class has passed when my phone starts to buzz. I do my best to subtly reach in to my pocket to see the caller ID. It's Connor. I guess that's the only person it would be. But why is he calling me at this time of day? Usually he's at work. I feel worried and apologise to my teacher, walking quickly out of the room. I have learned this week that teachers at Forks High are pretty relaxed about seniors; yesterday in History class, Jess asked to go to the bathroom and then just didn't come back. Miss Roehampton didn't bring it up once. The only person who reprimanded her was Angela later that day.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I speak into the phone, closing the door behind me and standing in the middle of the deserted hall.

"Is this Rosalie?" I freeze. This isn't Connor. I don't know this voice. "It's Matt. From the bar." What the hell is going on?

"Oh, yeah." Connor has told me about Matt, they work together. "Why are you on Connor's phone?" I try to keep my voice down.

"Listen, there's been a bit of an accident and Connor's on his way to the ER. Now don't worry, he's okay. He just cut himself on a broken glass bottle and he's gonna need a few stitches." Panic rises in me. "He was reluctant to have me call you but we just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks, Matt. I'm on my way." I say and put the phone down before he can respond. Of course Connor would be reluctant to call me. Yet, if it was the other way around, he'd want to rush to me, too. I figure it's okay for me to leave as it's almost the end of the day anyway. I decide that my best option for getting to the hospital is walking in to town and grabbing a bus. Theoretically the bus service is good because it's a small town that is quite rural and so needs easy connections to places like hospitals.

I arrive at the hospital later than I wanted to and ask the woman at reception if she can direct me to where my brother might be.

I walk quickly in the direction that she points me in and, when I find the door that I want, I barge through. I don't expect to see what is there. Connor is sat on a hospital bed with his left arm out. There is a long line of stitches from his hand down to his forearm and it looks as though the doctor is just doing the final stitches. When I approach them the doctor looks up at me and I take a moment to digest who he is. I haven't met him before but there is something about him in the way that he looks. The same something that I recognised in the Cullens.

"Rose, you didn't need to come!" Connor says rolling his eyes as he sees me. I rush over to his other side.

"I didn't know what happened Connor!" I say, annoyed. "Of course I had to make sure! You'd do the same." I tell him before placing a hand on his shoulder. I meet eyes with the doctor on Connor's other side, who has just performed the last stitch.

"You must be Rosalie. I'm Dr Cullen." He smiles charmingly. I stare at him and need some extra time to respond. He's handsome and his eyes are a beautiful deep golden colour, similar to Emmett's, now that I think about it. He must be the father but he looks too young to have children my age, even if they are adopted. And why is he here? Maybe they came back from hiking already and the others just took the day off from school? But that seems strange. Or maybe Dr Cullen just got called in? But if he was on a mountain then they could not have easily contacted him and he wouldn't have been able to easily make it back. I don't understand.

"He'll be okay." Dr Cullen continues when I don't say anything. "Just needed a few stitches, broken glass can cut deep." I'm not paying enough attention because I am too deep in thought, but I glance down at Connor's arm and decide that "a few" stitches is an understatement. I make a mental note to tell Connor that he's an idiot when we get home.

"Thank you." I nod and offer him a smile, though I know it probably doesn't look too genuine. Dr Cullen holds my gaze for a moment before returning his attention to cleaning up his medical supplies and bloody rags that I guess Connor had around his arm on the way to the hospital.

"Yeah thanks a lot, doctor." Connor says, standing up and shaking his hand. As Connor puts his shirt back on, I consider asking him about his family, his children, what they've been up to for the past few days. I tell myself that I probably shouldn't ask searching questions and should keep to my own business. But then I decide that that's never really been my style.

"I think I go to school with your children." I say nonchalantly, watching Dr Cullen's face for his reaction. Connor looks between us confusedly.

"Yes, I'm sure you do. It's a small town." He responds. He is polite but clearly does not want to engage in a conversation. I push further.

"They haven't been at school recently. Is everything okay?" Connor stares at me. He will tell me later that I'm being nosy. Dr Cullen chuckles.

"Just a bug that's been going round. Excuse me, I have other patients to attend to." He gestures with his arm towards the door and smiles slightly. So, it's a bug now. Maybe the hiking thing was just a rumour, just gossip. But that doesn't explain why they would be sick every time that the sun comes out. Unless they only go hiking sometimes but then it's still strange that they would get sick at the same time. And they all looked fine as far as I could tell on Monday.

"Of course, we won't keep you. Thanks again." Connor says quickly and leads the way toward the exit. As I pass Dr Cullen I look at him but he keeps his eyes fixed in the other direction. I don't think he likes me very much.

If I have gained anything from that interaction it's that I am even more confused and even more curious about that family than I was before. I have mixed feelings; I think of Alice and Jasper staring at me, I think of Dr Cullen's evasiveness and my suspicion grows. I'll have to keep an eye on them. Because maybe there has just been a miscommunication about the reason for their absence, or, just maybe, there is something bigger going on. I can't trust them.

But then I think of Emmett and the guard that I am building up against the Cullen family dissolves. I don't see any malevolence in him, anything that could repel me. Whichever feeling I pay most attention to when it comes to that family, I know that I reach the same conclusion: I have to find out more about them.

"What was that about?" Connor says when he begins driving us home. He's taking the rest of the day off from work and I know that the school day is well over by now. My first weekend is here and I realise that I have nothing planned.

"Nothing." I reply. I could explain the few encounters that I've had with the Cullens to Connor but I don't really see the point as, in reality, nothing has actually happened. Today was the first time that I even spoke to one of them. Oh god, have I been blowing this thing entirely out of proportion? These are probably just normal people that I am planning on harassing for what is probably no good reason.

Also, the guy topic is something that I generally endeavour to avoid with Connor. He has always been protective of me as it is but my first and last boyfriend, Ryan, who I dated over a year ago now, was awful to me. He ignored me when I tried to contact him and then he was verbally abusive to me when I refused to hang out with him. In fact, he was angry whenever I did something that he didn't want me to do. Connor didn't like him one bit. He didn't care about me, or know me for who I was and I even heard a rumour that he was dating me because of a bet with his friends. I finally broke up with him but he still hung around and made comments about me with his friends from time to time. I was so glad to get away from him when I finished junior year. Since being with him I have had a few guys interested in me and many that I myself have been interested in but nothing has ever come of it. I think I naturally keep my distance now, partly because of Ryan and partly because, as is the case with having friends, I know that it's likely I will soon have to leave again.

"Made friends already have you?" Connor jokes. __I have actually__ , I think in response.

"Like he said, it's a small town. I know who a lot of people are now." I say, which is true. Everyone is friendly here and I have been told a lot of names this past week. Connor pauses as though he is preparing to say something.

"What?" I ask bluntly. He glances at me nervously.

"Actually, before you came in." He starts. "When Dr Cullen was stitching me up, we got to talking about how I'm interested in becoming a doctor." He says as though he is admitting something. His words hold a lot of weight. Why is it difficult for him to talk to me about something that I know he is so passionate about? Surely he knows that all I want is for him to follow this dream of his. He doesn't explain anymore and I realise that I will have to prod him with questions to get him to open up about it.

"Oh yeah? What did you talk about?" I smile, hoping that it reassures him about any hesitation or temptation to hold information back from me.

"Well, he told me about good med schools in the area. He also said that if I was serious about applying for next fall I could shadow someone, a doctor or a nurse in the ER, to gain experience, which would look great on my application." I see his face brighten up as he talks about this.

"That's great!" I grin.

"He said I should look into it." Then he pauses and looks at me. "Rose, I know I'm jumping ahead here, we haven't really talked about me actually goin-"

"Hey." I interrupt him before he starts putting doubts and excuses into his own head. "Of course I want you to do this! Connor, you could finally put yourself on the path of doing what you love. Go for it." It occurs to me that this is the first time that an adult has ever encouraged Connor to pursue med school. I've always supported him but, as far as I know, he has never spoken to an adult about it. What was it that made him feel at ease to talk about this in the short time that he and a stranger spent together? Especially when he'll barely talk to me about it. This irritates me. Maybe Dr Cullen is just the type of person that people feel comfortable around, but you would think that Connor would feel more comfortable around his sister than a random doctor.

I decide that whatever this may indicate about my relationship with Connor it doesn't matter because, really, this makes me like Dr Cullen. It makes me like the Cullen family even more. If Connor could find someone to support him in becoming a doctor that would really help him and boost his confidence.  
I wonder why Dr Cullen willingly integrates with the community but his children keep to themselves? I consider this, frowning as we pull up into the driveway, when my thoughts are stopped short by the unfamiliar truck that's parked there already.

"What the hell?" Connor mumbles and makes eye contact with me. Slowly we remove our seatbelts. I feel my heart rate increase.

"Stay in the car, Rose." Connor says over his shoulder as he jumps out. I oblige for three seconds before I get out and follow him. He rolls his eyes but knows that it is pointless to argue with me.

Lingering by our porch are three men. Connor walks slightly in front of me, protectively, as we approach them. They all look related and I quickly make the conclusion that they are part of the Quileute tribe that resides nearby. One of the men is middle-aged and in a wheelchair and the other two appear a similar age to Connor. They are well-built, with long black hair and when they see us, they all smile - especially the older man - as if they know us. Connor and I exchange a look of caution and bewilderment, each having no idea who they are.

"Connor and Rosalie Hale. Look at you both!" The older man grins friendlily, making me feel more uneasy. "You've grown up so much." I freeze. What? __You've grown up so much__. The words echo in my head. Shock runs over me. Rarely do we see people from our past. And if neither of us recognise him, then how does he know us? How long ago did he know us? Most importantly, did he know us when our parents were alive? Could he tell us about them? These thoughts buzz around my head and I feel dizzy.

"I'm sorry…" Connor responds uncertainly, attempting to process the situation. "You know us?" The man laughs.

"Why yes, of course, you used to visit us all the time! Used to be the best of pals, your father and I." He says with so much cheer that I thought he would burst out of his wheelchair.  
Suddenly this man has become precious. He has become vital. He knew our father. He knows things from the past that Connor and I thought lost forever. I fight tears that form in my eyes.

"We did? You were?" Connor says bewilderedly. "How?" I'm glad that Connor could be the voice for both of us; he can barely get the words out and if it were just me this conversation would have never continued.

"Son, your dad and I were friends since we were kids. Friends almost our whole lives." He pauses and smirks at our shocked expressions. "These are my boys, Kit and Sam. You used to play together." My eyes scan over the two guys, trying to digest them, trying to find familiarity.

"You and Kit reminded me of me and your father." The man says nostalgically and somewhat sadly. My mind races as I search and search through my memories. One of the clearest of my earliest memories is the day of my parents' funeral. I could never forget that day. I don't remember seeing these people there. Connor stares at Kit for a long moment and then I see a lightbulb go off in his head as he recognises the person in front of him.

"Kit?" He laughs. "Kit Woodgreen? Oh my gosh!" Connor exclaims, relieved and excited like rainfall has just come after a huge drought. "We used to make dens in the woods and dive off rocks together! I remember you!" I feel relief but also jealousy at this statement. Connor knows them. Sam is quiet but he is smiling. I don't know what I expect to find as I study his face when he makes eye contact with me and his expression changes. His face softens and I smile sheepishly at him. I feel about five years old again, not knowing what to do in the face of strangers.

"Hey Connor." Kit says warmly as Connor pulls him into a hug. When Connor steps back Kit places a hand on his shoulder and looks him up and down. "Man, you were my best friend when we were little!" They grin at eachother and I just stand there stupidly, gawking at them.

"And Sam, man!" Connor says, clasping his hand. "And you're Billy, right?" Connor says as memories that I wish I could see come flooding back. Billy smiles. 'Billy' sounds right to me. But maybe I am just telling myself that because I am so desperate to join in with this reunion.

"Nice to see you boy." He shakes Connor's hand and then turns to me; though I feel more relaxed knowing that Connor remembers them, I still feel uneasy. I frantically search my memories but I can't tell what is real. Everything before my parents died is a blur.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember us, Rosie, you were so young." He spoke softly. My parents used to call me 'Rosie'. "But you made quite the impression. Sam didn't shut up about you half the time." I can't help but feel better now that I know I was remembered. The version of me before my parents died lives on in somebody's memory.

"Alright Dad!" Sam says irritably and we all laugh. Sam's face goes red. Do I remember him? I feel as though I might know him but I can't be sure.

"Anyway, sorry for the intrusion. It's just that news travels fast in this town and when I heard today that someone named Rosalie started at Forks High School, I had to know if it was you. And here you are." I can't stop myself from leaning down and hugging him at this point. I laugh as fresh tears fall down my face. I can't help it, this is overwhelming. I have so many questions about my dad and about when we used to know them.

"It's alright, honey." Billy says as he hugs me back and I think I hear the strain of emotion in his voice. When I step back Connor puts his arm around me.

"I had no idea you were here! This is so great." Connor tells them. Something has changed in him, he must feel the warm glow that I do. The only way that I can put it into words is by saying that at this moment I feel safe, for the first time in forever, I feel safe.

"Well, now that you're both here, what do you say to coming down to the reservation this weekend and we'll catch up?" Billy offers. I think's that's a great idea; if I saw where we used to go that would jog my memory. I hope it does. This place could be very important.

"We'd love to." I speak for the first time and feel exilerated. Billy and Connor exchange numbers and moments later the three of them are in their truck and reversing out of our driveway. I slowly turn and look at Connor, struggly to process what just happened. Neither of us were expecting anything like that to happen. Ever. I am completely shocked and overwhelmed and above all, hopeful. We erupt in to laughter like little kids. When we first got here I saw a small, miserable town that I would just use for graduation and then leave. Now I see that there are many things that are special and intriguing about this place.


	3. Progress

"Okay. Anything else?" I press again. I have spent the morning interrogating Connor, trying to squeeze as many memories of the Woodgreens and our time in Forks when we were children out of his brain.

"That's it, Rose! I'm sure Billy could tell you a lot more. I don't remember much more than you, you know." Connor tells me as he pulls on his jacket. I decide to give it a rest and wait until we arrive at the Reservation, where the Woodgreens have invited us to spend the day. I step outside and the fresh air sends a chill down my spine. I feel exhilarated. This is a day I never imagined happening, I just hope it doesn't disappoint.

It's a short drive over to the Reservation and for most of it we are engulfed by the thick forest that our house sits on the edge of; this makes me wonder if there are trails in the woods that connect us together. Maybe it wouldn't be too onerous for me to walk there when I wanted to, since I don't have my own car yet. Hiking isn't exactly my thing but I would do it if it meant I could see people that I care about, if it meant that I could have more family in my life.

We pull up to a small wooden house and a garage in an open space in the woods. Billy is already there, eagerly waving to us with the same warm smile that he wore yesterday. Connor has been relatively quiet this morning and I consider that he is probably more nervous than I am; he has important memories on the line and these people need to live up to them.

As we approach the house, Billy beckons us inside. It's a tiny place: a kitchen/living room area, a bathroom and what looks like two bedrooms. I wonder whether Billy lives here alone. Does he have a wife? I don't remember there being one. We sit down at a table with four chairs around it. It seems too small for an entire family, for Sam and Kit to live there, too. Nonetheless, I love the feeling of the place, it's cosy and it _feels_ like a home.

"Nice place, Billy." Connor says to break the ice.

"How long have you been here?" I wonder, observing the faded paint and cracks in the walls. Billy laughs.

"Oh, I've had this house since I was about Kit's age. We've grown old together, but she's aged a little better than I have." Billy chuckles wearily. It certainly appears as though he has been here for decades; the house isn't dirty but it's worn and cluttered with his possessions. The shelves are packed full of books and photo albums that draw my attention. A house of memories. A house of the past. This house remembers more than I ever will.

"In fact", Billy continues, "your father lived here at one point." My mouth drops open and I cast my eyes over to Connor; he's quiet, focussing intently on Billy.

"He did?" I say, surprised.

"Yep, that room there. Sam's room now, of course." Billy explained, pointing towards one of the bedrooms. There are a few seconds of silence, heavy with the weight of his words. I consider asking Billy if I can go inside, touch the door, the walls and whatever else my father came into contact with so many times all those years ago. I think that, maybe, I'd feel close to him in a way that I haven't for a very long time. But, on the other hand, I am getting a vibe off of Connor that is preventing me from doing so. I don't know why, but something tells me that the last thing he wants right now is for either of us to enter that room.

"So, Kit doesn't live here?" Connor says.

"Gosh, no, the poor boy needed to leave, this house is too small for someone with their whole life ahead of them. He lives down the road. I expect Sam will want to bail out of here, too, in not-so-long." Billy said with a sad smile. I smile sympathetically at him.

"What are they getting up to these days?" Connor asks.

"Sam's still in school. Senior, same as you, Rosalie, though he goes to school here on the Reservation, of course." My smile falters as I feel a sting of disappointment. It would have been nice to see Sam around at school, but, then again, I'm happy to have a reason to go somewhere other than school, I like to keep myself busy and have several dimensions to my life. "Kit is a mechanic - a very good one, in fact. He's hoping to start his own business, with Sam working right beside him once he's done with school. It's one of the few passions in life they have bonded over." Connor and I beam at each other.

"No way!" Connor says excitedly. "Rose and I have always been into mechanics. We love cars! We haven't had many opportunities but I've taught Rose everything I know from Dad and things that I've picked up from my friends and their dads, too." It's true, Connor has taught me a lot. Whenever there's a problem with the car or if a friend of his needs something fixing - because one of the first things you learn about Connor when you meet him is that he is "your guy" for practically everything - he will show me what he's doing and even let me do it sometimes. I think a big part of our interest is the simplicity of it and the accomplishment you feel when you hear an engine spring back to life or restore an old car so that it looks brand new.

"What a cool coincidence!" I say, dumbfounded.

"I don't know, I do remember you taking an interest, Connor. I used to sit you and Kit down and talk you through it if I happened to be fixing a bike, car or motorcycle or something. Sam and Rosalie would dip in and out. " Billy looks at me. "Really you were too young to understand what I was doing." Billy says fondly and we laugh.

The three of us talk at the table for about a half hour. Connor and I learn that Dad lived just outside of Forks growing up and met Billy through a mutual friend and would visit him often. Then after college Dad lived with Billy for a few years before moving out of Forks for work. Over the years, as Dad moved around, met Mom and had us, he and Billy stayed in touch and saw each other when they could.

"Jim was my best and oldest friend." Billy told us with a heavy heart. He must have been heart-broken when Dad died. I wonder how many people were affected by my parents' deaths. I've only ever thought about the impact it had on Connor and I, who knew that there was someone else out there that cared about them this much? "I always wondered what happened to you two. I'm so happy you're here now. Your father would smile if he knew it, too." I try to smile, its painful but I wouldn't miss hearing these words for the world. They mean a lot to me.

"Thank you, Billy." I say genuinely.

The heaviness of the room is relieved by a knock on the door and the appearance of Sam and Kit. Connor looks grateful for the interruption as he stands up immediately and walks over to them.

"Guys wanna head down to La Push? A few of our friends are down there already." Kit offers.

"You mean the beach?" Connor says. I've heard of the place, it's popular in this area, so I'm told.

"Yeah. Just make sure you're wrapped up warm." Kit responds, looking us up and down. We all say goodbye to Billy and head out the door. Our spirits are high as we begin the short walk to La Push. Straight away Kit launches into a conversation about how much he loves it out here and I find I can't wait to spend time with him and Sam.

* * *

"Hey." A voice says, returning me from the distance I have travelled in my mind. I have been standing by the water, not so close that my boots are going to get wet but close enough to feel that with one step forward I could float away. I walked away from the group that Connor and I were acquainted with an hour ago to get some head space. Kit and Sam's friends are welcoming and very lively. Mostly, I just sat there and laughed when they made jokes and told stories but it is nice to feel part of something for a moment. I've only been here for a couple hours but I get the sense that they live so well here; they truly _live_ and don't waste a day. I want to be like that; I want to be a part of that.  
I turn my head and see that Sam has come to stand next to me, facing out to sea, too.

"It's a beautiful place." I say to him. He nods.

"Yeah, it really is. One of my favourite places in the world. Not that I've ever been anywhere else in the world." He sighs.

"Well, if you want any recommendations, I've got a few disapproving and disinterested relatives dotted around the country that I'm sure would be happy to take you in." I joke. I am so far past trying to win the approval or affection of my relatives now. I couldn't care less about them, I never needed them and I never will. They aren't my family. I've only known Sam a day and he already feels more like family than they ever did.

"Really?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Yes, I'd give them five stars."

"Thank you, I'll bear that in mind." We grin at each other. It's nice to make light of something such an unpleasant experience in my life for once, it's like lifting a weight from my shoulders. It's easy to talk to Sam, it's like we're kids together again.

"Do you want to come for a walk with me?" Sam asks, gesturing to further along the beach where I can see some rocky formations.

"Sure." I glance over to Connor sat with the group and by the life I can see in him I know he's okay. He's the kind of person everybody likes and his natural place in a group is the centre of it.

"So, how are you liking Forks?" Sam says. I think about that for a moment and how monochrome yet, somehow, crazy it's been.

"I like it. More than I expected so far, actually. There's more to it than meets the eye." I respond honestly. I have been pleasantly surprised for all sorts of reasons.

"Yeah, it's not so bad." He agrees.

"I still can't quite believe that you're all here. That my dad spent so much of his life here, it's incredible." I say.

"It's really cool. I have to admit, I don't remember a whole lot about you." Sam admits sheepishly and a sense of relief washes over me.

"You don't? Oh thank god, I was feeling so stupid because I don't remember much either. I mean, I remember a few images and I have faint feelings of familiarity with you, and with this beach... but I'm really struggling with specifics." I tell him truthfully.

"Guess we'll have to try and make some new memories." He smiles. I look into his eyes and know that I can trust him. He is warm and genuine and I think I could be friends with him for a long time, like my father was with Billy. Maybe this could be a home for us while Connor and I are here. Maybe, in this place from the past, Connor and I could move on to the future.

* * *

On Wednesday afternoon I sit in my history class watching a documentary that I saw more than once in class at my old school. I am trying to concentrate but I struggle to find the point in it. I doubt anyone else really cares, either. I care about my education and I'm not stupid but I some days I feel lost; I don't know what I'm aiming for, what life or career I want to have. I just want family. Connor and I have been happier since Saturday, not just for spending time with the Woodgreens and learning about our past but because it made us feel more at home in Forks. I'm jealous of all of them for what they have and I want it desperately for myself. I can't have it, not exactly - it's too late now - but I am determined to find a home.

The Cullens have been back this week but I haven't talked to them, I haven't caught eyes with any of them. Since this weekend, and having not seen them for almost a week, I've had second thoughts about pursuing my interest in them. I could just brush off my first interactions with them and continue on. Without them. Without getting to know him. It just feels hard to do that because how could I feel safe and happy here while seeing this huge mystery walking around everyday? I need to know that I can trust them. Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by the bell.

"Thank god that's over." Jess says as we stand up to leave and I feel relieved, too.

"I thought it was interesting." Angela says and I eye up all the pages of notes she's taken. When it comes to class, some days I'm a Jess, some days I'm an Angela: today I'm a Jess.

I say bye to Angela and Jess as they make their way to the parking lot. Rebekah has started to give me a ride home after school, dropping me off a short walk away from my house, which makes life much easier for me. We agreed earlier to meet outside the room so I stand here somewhat awkwardly and watch the hall empty as people leave to go home. No more than a minute has passed by when my eyes land on a figure, walking towards me. Don't look, I tell myself. In fact I tense up and hope that somehow in this moment I can dull all of my senses and become invisible to him. I wait for him to pass, for the sign that I can relax, but to my utter shock he stops at my side.

"Uhh… Hey." He says nervously but in a high spirit. A thousand questions and answers come swirling through my head and, in spite of my apprehension, my curiosity is at its peak. I look up at him for a moment, to take a breath and prepare myself for wherever this conversation may take me. Those deep, golden eyes, that glowing, handsome face - it's overwhelming to be this close to him.

"Hey." I reply with a warm smile. He seems tense and uncertain, like he is hesitating over what to say or doesn't know how to start. I feel a deep desire to put him at ease.

"It's Rosalie, right?" This startles me, how does he know my name?

"Yeah -"

"I'm Emmett." He cuts me off before I get to ask my question. I get the feeling that he's not used to doing this - talking to girls - or maybe even people outside of his family in general.

"I know." I nod. Surely everybody in this school, in this town, knows the names of all the Cullens. I awkwardly glance around the empty, silent hall.

"You stand out here often?" He jokes.

"Yeah it's my favourite past-time actually." I respond quickly. His laughter prompts an unstoppable grin to spread across my face. We share a look for a moment. Suddenly I feel exposed, like he's examining me. Like all I am is vulnerable and bare for him to see. Generally, I don't consider myself an insecure person, but next to him, everything about me is under a microscope. I scramble for something to say as he continues to look at me with an air of assuredness. "Umm, she's - she's in there if you want to talk to her." I point at the teacher sat at her desk in the classroom. I assume that's why he has come here, specifically. He turns away and then pauses.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you..." He trails off, stealing a nervous glance at me.

"Ask me what?" My hearts speeds up and adrenalin flows through me. My legs immediately feel less stable and I almost panic; this is not a sensation nor a situation that I am at all used to.

"About the class, I'm thinking of switching from English... What do you think?"

"You like history?" This surprises me, but then it's not like I had any expectations of what he was about to say.

"Yeah, I do. Plus, I'm kinda bored of my classes. I'm looking for a change."

"Well, history isn't exactly the greatest thrill-ride but, for the most part, I enjoy it. I like all my classes, really." The idea that he could be in one of my classes hums in my head.

"Yeah?" He smiles warmly. "You like it here?"

"Yeah - yes, I do." I take a breath. "So, yeah, maybe you should give it a shot. Could be the best decision you ever made, you never know." I shrug.

"Could be." He looks into my eyes and I feel like I could melt. "So-"

"Rosalie!" Rebekah shouts and I remember the world that exists around us and the two different lives that we come from. I hesitantly nod at her so she knows I have seen her and look apologetically at Emmett. We've both been caught off-guard.

"Sorry, she's giving me a ride, I better go." I say, beginning to back away.

"Okay." He says understandingly. "I'll see you around?" Is that hope I hear in his voice?

"See you." I hold his gaze for a second before the floor and then people and then doors separate us. I wonder how much longer we would have stood there if our conversation hadn't been cut short. I can't help but feel a little annoyed at Rebekah. A couple seconds before we walk outside I notice it's pouring with rain and yank my hood over my head as we quickly walk towards her car.

"Um, were you just talking to Emmett Cullen?" Rebekah shouts at me in the rain, entirely shocked and confused by what she just saw.

"Yeah, he was nice." I haven't processed it myself... Was I really just talking to him?

"He's _nice_?! Rosalie, the Cullens don't go out of their way to talk to people, EVER. What did he say?"

"Um, he's thinking of switching to history." I respond as we reach her car and she stops and gives me a devil look.

"And?!" She pushes.

"And what?" I shout back.

"What else did he say?" It's been a while since I've had a guy to talk about with a friend and I must admit I enjoy it, though it's difficult to talk about when I can't wrap my own head around it, either.

"Nothing really. He only got there just before you." I watch her dumbfounded expression. "It's really not a big deal, Rebekah." It is a big deal. I try to be polite and tell her a few small things to clear up the situation for her but, honestly, I don't know why he came to talk to me either, I'm just glad that he did. Her phone goes off as we both climb in the car.

"Oh, it's my doctor. Rosalie, I'm sorry, I know it's raining and it sucks but do you mind giving me a minute?" She asks apologetically.

"Of course." I smile, with mixed feelings of happiness to do something for my friend yet begrudging being left out in the rain. I shiver and cross my arms, hugging my jacket.

Then I notice the Cullens, including Emmett, standing around a range rover and a volvo across the lot. Emmett and Edward look like they're in a heated argument, Edward is shouting at Emmett, who looks like he could punch his brother in the face. What's going on? I can't hear anything but I can tell it's serious. Suddenly Emmett pushes Edward in the chest with such force that he stumbles backwards several feet into Jasper, who catches him. I lose control over my legs for a second as instinctively my feet urge me forward, to go over there and intervene, but I catch myself after a few steps and rock back on my heels. It isn't my place, what could I do to help him, anyway? I have no idea what's going on but God I'm desperate to find out.  
Edward then rushes forward to retaliate, and Emmett is ready to fight him, but Alice and Bella quickly place themselves in between to stop their brothers from fighting. Bella, who I remember is with Edward, tries to get him to focus on her and talks him down calmly. Alice is holding Emmett back and he struggles against her, almost getting past them to reach Edward, when he freezes. His eyes land on me. He must know it's me, even from that far away. All I can do is stare back and wonder if he can see my concern for him. I feel like I'm watching a movie and something really shocking has just happened. I can't completely work out what's happening from all the way over here, but Emmett has relaxed and he steps away from all of them. His family follows his gaze and I now have five pairs of eyes on me. I can't move. I feel like an intruder in their house, like they've just caught me doing something I shouldn't. They are all standing dead still. How are they so still? They're like statues. The longer I look at them, the more danger I'm in of turning into stone, too. This moment goes on for what feels like forever before they look away and start get into their cars. None of them look at me for a second time.

"Rosalie!" Rebekah shouts from inside her car and starts the engine. I'm grateful for this signal to move again and, after a regretful look towards the Cullens, I jump into the car and have a silent ride home.


End file.
